The present invention relates to an improved belt clamp apparatus and to an improved vehicle occupant restraint system having a safety belt which is movable through the clamp apparatus. The belt clamp apparatus applies a substantially uniform force over an area of contact on the belt.
The belt clamp apparatus is an improvement of a belt clamp apparatus described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,847,434 issued Nov. 12, 1974 to Per Olof Weman.
A first and primary object of the present invention is to reduce forward displacement of an occupant, either passenger or driver, in a vehicle, such as an automobile or truck. A second object is to provide a restraint system which may use a simpler, inexpensive retractor. A third object is to provide a reusable restraint system which can absorb some of the force applied on a safety belt and thereby reduce the force felt by the occupant .